July 8, 2015/Chat log
6:00 Loving77 hiii silly 6:01 Dragonian King sup peep 6:14 Williamm258 hi peep hi bro 6:15 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:25 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Will Sup Peep 6:25 Dragonian King hi lily 6:27 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFAujtqYnM4 bro peep lily 6:33 Dragonian King brb 6:38 Williamm258 brb 6:42 Dragonian King back 6:47 Williamm258 ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:52 Cfljony22 hey guys 6:53 Dragonian King hey jony 7:03 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:05 Loving77 hi jony 7:06 Williamm258 hi jony 7:09 Cfljony22 hey jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:20 Loving77 Guys guess what 7:20 Williamm258 what 7:21 Dragonian King what 7:22 Loving77 Whale Week art day 4: File:WhaleWeekart 4.png 7:22 Flower1470 NO NO!!! YOU CANT DO THAT 7:23 Loving77 You said you wanted him in super chibi form. 7:26 Flower1470 Super chibi is better than regular chibi tho Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:28 Williamm258 I was a witness you said super chidi 7:28 Flower1470 i know lol 7:29 Dragonian King loool 7:29 Cfljony22 I think I have a serious addiction o_o 7:30 Flower1470 to what? 7:30 Cfljony22 caffene 7:31 Dragonian King is caffene an ingredient in cofe? 7:32 Cfljony22 yes its techanclly also soda 7:33 Dragonian King you didn't get the joke 7:33 Cfljony22 what 7:34 Dragonian King you forgot some letters in caffeine so i skipped letters in coffee 7:35 Cfljony22 8/8 7:35 Flower1470 lol @Silly have you checked out Webkinz yet today 7:35 Dragonian King yes actually 7:36 Cfljony22 where do they even sell those things 7:36 Dragonian King i still can't do anything because i haven't bought a new webkinz in years but eh 7:36 Flower1470 Players are practically rioting 7:36 Dragonian King idk, i haven't seen them in normal stores for years seriously? what's so bad about it? besides the obvious reason that it's change 7:36 Flower1470 Nothing works, constantly being logged out, dozens of glitches 7:36 Dragonian King ooo 7:36 Flower1470 You didn't get any of that? 7:36 Dragonian King well i was only on for like five minutes and barely did anything 7:36 Flower1470 oh well then :P 7:37 Cfljony22 sounds like toontown 7:37 Flower1470 you're right lol only minus the hackers 7:37 Cfljony22 who would spend their free tme hacking webkins 7:37 Dragonian King lol, yeah 7:37 Flower1470 but the new format is prone to glitches 7:38 Cfljony22 hey silly 7:38 Dragonian King if webkinz had its own toon valley, then there'd be tons of unreleased pets wearing rare clothes running around hey jony 7:38 Flower1470 lol 7:38 Cfljony22 want another chance to make me listen to a long song which we all already know 7:40 Dragonian King yes 7:40 Cfljony22 name 3 futbol teams other than barca madrid and atletico and don't look it up o_o 7:40 Dragonian King is that a football typo or am i an uncultured person 7:41 Cfljony22 futbol=soccer football= American football 7:41 Dragonian King oh 7:41 Flower1470 you are very uncultured 7:41 Dragonian King then why didn't you just say soccer 7:41 Cfljony22 because 7:41 Dragonian King i know 7:41 Cfljony22 it not ocer soccer its 7:41 Dragonian King wait 7:41 Cfljony22 futbol 7:42 Dragonian King futbol = soccer but soccer =/= futbol? 7:42 Cfljony22 yup 7:42 Flower1470 yes 7:42 Dragonian King that makes sense 7:42 Cfljony22 its actually spelled with a weird u its likethe square and rectangle ratio 7:43 Flower1470 brb restarting internet Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:46 Flower1470 back 7:47 Cfljony22 so im guessing that's a no silly 7:48 Dragonian King yeah 7:50 Williamm258 silly jony What Time Do you eat dinner 7:50 Dragonian King i dunno whenever 7:51 Cfljony22 I ust ate just i eat dinner around 11 though and breakfast 2 7:52 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:52 Dragonian King bye peep 7:52 Cfljony22 boi 7:53 Williamm258 ok 7:54 Cfljony22 why? Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:55 Williamm258 i was just wondering Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:58 Cfljony22 what time do u eat dinner? 7:58 Flower1470 We eat 4:30-ish 7:59 Cfljony22 that's around the time I eat breakfast 7:59 Dragonian King say whaaaaaaaa 8:00 Cfljony22 yea 8:00 Flower1470 Summer eating schedules ftw 8:00 Dragonian King joke's on you guys I DON'T HAVE A SCHEDULE 8:00 Cfljony22 well during school i don't have breakfast whoa i think i just had flashback or something Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:42 Flower1470 . Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:50 Cfljony22 bak back 8:51 Dragonian King wb 8:52 Cfljony22 hey lily 8:53 Flower1470 yea? 8:54 Cfljony22 i had this crazy thought last night 8:54 Flower1470 uh oh 8:54 Cfljony22 y uh oh 8:55 Dragonian King because whenever either of us has a crazy idea, lily thinks it's doom 8:55 Flower1470 It is doom boys + crazy thoughts = doom 8:55 Cfljony22 its not really n idea it more of a i came up with a revolutionary paradox thing think about this theres no such thig as an average person because a average person falls in at least 1 un aerage category so its impossible to calculate how many average categories u have o fall in to be average and aat the same time have the majority of other people fall ito that category 8:58 Flower1470 Technically, yes. Socially, no. 8:58 Cfljony22 its almost like a 22/7 socially and technacly r oposites 9:00 Flower1470 that's my point lol 9:00 Cfljony22 so u can expect both of them t have pretty much different answer no matter what u as... ask 9:01 Flower1470 I agree with you in a technical sense But socially, that is inaccurate 9:01 Cfljony22 u just proved my point...... 9:02 Flower1470 ??? 9:03 Cfljony22 u answered differently depending whether it was socially r tehcnacly 9:03 Flower1470 I see 9:03 Cfljony22 sry for all da typos meh 9:04 Flower1470 nw 9:05 Cfljony22 so ya 9:06 Flower1470 That's interesting 9:06 Cfljony22 i think a lot of things like that having sleeping problems 9:07 Flower1470 I'm sure 9:08 Cfljony22 yeah it really sucks ill link a video later on what its like just make u have headphones lo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgYpYlSRWSE proabably the closest youll get to knowing how its like 9:28 Dragonian King (bambam) Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Dragonian King hey lily have you and peep started watching arc v yet 9:50 Flower1470 Sorry I was busy talking And no WE need to watch 5ds first 9:51 Dragonian King oh well it doesn't really matter anyway it's not like i can get silly's zexal finished lol except i'm actually making progress right now 10:04 Flower1470 yay 10:06 Dragonian King part 4 done i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:11 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015